


An Honest Talk

by IwaKitsune



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: At least mentioned, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, same with the Cool Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaKitsune/pseuds/IwaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was stillness as Steven waited for her to continue with held breath and undivided attention, looking at her with those adoring eyes of his. And adoration that didn't feel well placed as Garnet recalled the situation from barely an hour ago, the deep shame burning her inside at the knowledge that she had almost hurt him (again...), a frowned brow most of her reaction to the stab of guilt, hidden by the shades still on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Talk

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I last published anything I've written so shout out to my danna for encouraging me to do it-- I haven't been in the SU fandom for too long so I really hope I got everyone as IC as possible /o/
> 
> Takes place after Joy Ride and canon-compliant as far as I know!

The trip back to Beach City had been nothing short of lively after somehow managing to squish three teenagers, three gem warriors, and one Steven in the pizza delivery car. It was a bit cramped and awkward but they had actually come to enjoy the company. The occupants were talking amongst themselves and their bickering over which music station to put on lead to Amethyst leaning over the seat and pawing at the car's stereo as Pearl scolded her to stop and Jenny complying to the gesture and switching the station, encountering static and then coming across a song the teens started singing along to.

Buck and Sour Cream had their chance to finally ask some things to the gems, which Pearl eagerly (and slightly flustered) answered, Amethyst adding some commentary as well, her laughter and carefree nature resonating with all the teens. Garnet sat on the front seat with Steven on her lap, holding him secure as the car traversed the empty streets late at night. 

Finally, Jenny parked in front of her family's pizzeria and everyone came spilling out of the car, the Cool Kids bidding farewell (and a promise to send him the pictures later tomorrow) to Steven and the gems before the four stepped onto the beach and started towards the temple, the sound of the waves their companion as they walked in silence.

"Is... is that pizza?" Pearl's voice rose above a yawn from Amethyst, immediately grabbing the others' attention as she pointed at the soggy slices on the porch. 

Steven grinned and threw his arms up in the air, looking up at her with starry eyes. "The pizza rain!" He nodded to himself as if that was the clearest, most logical answer to the question.

Pearl could only stare for a moment. "...the wha--?"

"Oh sweet! Free pizza!"

"Amethyst, no! Drop those right now, they were _on the floor!_ "

"Food is food, P! No reason to let it go to waste, amirite?"

There was a sound of disgust from Pearl as she stomped one foot, marching into the house and towards the temple's door that opened to the glimmering pools and waterfall-like fountains that made her personal space, muttering under her breathe about how disgusting and unhygienic her teammate was. The door closed behind her and almost immediately after opened for the one in question with at least four slices of cold pizza on her hands, gnawing one of them loudly, clearly intentional as if to bother the tidiest of the warriors. She, too, disappeared into a room with towering piles of things and stuff.

"Steven."

The tallest of the gems called for the boy's attention, halting him mid-climb of the stairs that lead to the loft that made his 'personal' room. He looked back at her, startled as he thought all the gems were going to disappear to their rooms, before jumping back down the short steps and taking a couple paces towards her.

"Yes, Garnet?"

She stayed in silence for a beat before walking further into the proper house, away from the temple's door and towards the small living room. She sat down on the couch and motioned him to do as well, Steven following and shuffling bit before glancing up at her with his so wide, innocent eyes. Now that she looked closer, she did notice the slight difference to the deeply childish vibe he had always given; it was there, but there was also a certain fear, as well as maturity, leeching away at the bubbly energy.

There was stillness as Steven waited for her to continue with held breath and undivided attention, looking at her with those adoring eyes of his. And adoration that didn't feel well placed as Garnet recalled the situation from barely an hour ago, the deep shame burning her inside at the knowledge that she had almost hurt him (again...), a frowned brow most of her reaction to the stab of guilt, hidden by the shades still on her face.

Slightly, she raised one arm and patted her own chest, her arm extending towards the young boy in a clear invitation for him to come closer, which he accepted immediately. He latched to her like a child would his mother-- _he was still just a child_ , her mind echoed, but she couldn't take the place of his mother, not ever. She had promised to protect him and that mission soon turned into honest desire to not break that vow.

As soon as he had come closer, she lowered her arm and brought him to her lap, ruffling his hair gently in a show of affection that had become common for her. She loved him, truly loved the child on her lap with all the real, pure affection she could muster. And that only made the pain of knowing she had hurt him all the more awful.

But how could she apologize? What could she say?

Before she could continue pondering, a small, sheepish voice halted her thoughts. "Sorry I didn't come back with the pod... I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Garnet glanced again at the boy clinging to her middle, catching his quickly watering eyes and slight sniffles. Had she taken so long that Steven actually felt the need to speak up and break the silence with an apology...? She hadn't noticed she had dived so deep into her own thoughts, having been trying to come up with the right approach since they had been on the car ride.

She did the first thing that came to mind--circling him with her long arms and hugging him as tightly as she couldn't without harming him, bitterly reminded for a moment of the time Steven had been sent outside of the warp tunnels thanks to those small spherical robots sent by Peridot what felt so long ago and yesterday at the same time.

"I'm sorry, too." Her chest hurt as the tear-filled eyes glances back up at her, Steven clearly trying to keep a strong face but confusion etched itself to his expression. "We should have thought more. I should have realized it."

"Realize what?"

"You're a child." It felt like it was obvious, so obvious, and at the same time those words felt precisely right. There was a pause before she continued, voice as steady and blunt as it was soft and soothing. "You have grown so much. Been through so much. We forgot you were still a child."

Her words were true, the boy they had been training and living with had grown and matured so much, he had truly become an active member of the Crystal Gems (True, he needed some help and was not to act in battle yet, but he was irreplaceable--both as a member and as a dearly beloved person for all of the gems, and for a great number of people). He still had much to learn, plenty to mature, but hopefully he wouldn't lose his core--the softness of his heart that made him so... Steven. 

Simply, especially, most importantly _Steven_. And that was what the team needed and loved the most.

The back of her hand rubbed gently against his cheek, breaking the trail of tears that had fallen, and her index finger poked at his nose, voice so sincere it vibrated in her chest like a drum. 

"I'm proud of you, Steven." 

The wide eyed stare that shone with pride and pure bliss was more than enough of a reaction to her sentence, the tight and honest hug that followed almost too much for her to accept. She placed a loving kiss to his forehead before simply settling to hold and hug him until he was swallowed by exhaustion and sleep after the eventful evening, his worries soothed for the time being.


End file.
